


A Start for the Dreaming

by VanityClock (icedSalamander)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Reader-Insert, enjoy my ""original"" story starter, implied depressive thoughts, let ur imagination float after reading this, like if u wanna use this thing?? as a started?? fucking do it, literally do whatever u want, no fandom but can be used for literally any Isekai fic in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedSalamander/pseuds/VanityClock
Summary: how did you get here...?





	A Start for the Dreaming

The Darkness is what throws you off at first - you know you weren’t at home, not in your bed... the last thing you truly remember were screams (so loud, so terrifying - so truly deafening-) and the never ending shaking of the train, the ice hot panic running thru your veins and rendering your entire being paralyzed before it all stops, and the world tilts one last time.

It still shakes you, within the darkness of the unknown, to remember a so horrifying moment. But why is it so dark (almost comforting)? Like you’ve just fallen asleep?

 

The second thing is the water like substance surrounding you - you can breathe it, so it can’t be water, but what else is there..? It’s a violent enough thought in your overloaded mind that you stop everything else to think about it. Are you dead? or ~~finally~~ dying? Is this what the afterlife is like - not a pit full of torment and hellfire, or a paradise full of trees and blues, but a empty, boring... nothing? Are all the religions wrong, then..?

You can’t tell up from down, right from left and deep down, that unsettles you so.

 

The final thing is the red... things? That stare into you in the darkness, watching your every move. It adds to the already overwhelming, choking sensation of wrongness.

 

[“So you’ve woken up, little dove?”]

 

...? Who’s there? The voice that speaks resounds and echoes within your brain, but somehow you cannot put a finger on how exactly it sounds. It’s just there, like your inner voice.

 

[“All in due time... but first, I need you to tell me;]

 

More Red things appear along with some white spots - they look like eyes, are those eyes? - And you look up to where you think the voice might have originated from. “What... Why would I tell anything...?”

A chuckle echoes in your mind at that and you’re struck with a faint feeling of amusement.

 

[“Here I am, benevolent enough to give you a second chance and this is how you want to start things off with?”]

 

Second chance... at what? Whipping your head forward (you think its forwards, anyhow) towards the voice, you scoff, “Who said I wanted a second chance -?!”

 

[“Somethings don’t need to be said to be true.”]

.

.

.

[“Managed to get your attention, haven’t I?”]

 

You lower your head - what does it mean? “...What do you want?”

 

[“You.”]

 

Dread settles within you, more than any other feeling within you in this very moment and for a split second you feel like you might faint, puke or both.

 

[“Not like that. You have potential - and hope. I want that - _it_. A second chance in life - _living_ \- something brand new and unknown, but one you already know of.

Will you do it? Prevent something horrible from happening?”]

 If the voice thinks you’re going back to whatever hell you just escaped to prevent the train from derailing - 

 

[“Do not be frightened - it is not your world you’ll be going to.”]

 

“What ...? Not my world?” there are other worlds?

 

[“Yes. So, will you?”]

 

_...are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> [ o ] yes  
> [ x ] no
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------  
> this has been sitting in my phone for months, i don't recall writing it but thought hey why the fuck not share it. I'm sure i had a use for it before, but now i literally forgot so eh
> 
> I /might/ write like a series?? without a beginning but if i do i'd prolly make this thing like a part series where the reader is just like thrown into diffrent fandoms that i felt like writing for the time being. So theres that. But dont expect a follow up to this in all honestly lmao.


End file.
